lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Francesca Waters
Biography Francesca's career starts like everyone else's does; as a scared little child with self-esteem issues. At a young age, she was a target of bullying being called ugly, rotten-face and even made fun of her small ears. She tried to keep a stiff upper lip and even kept her hair covering her ears to try to take their power away from them but to no avail. Her parent's reinforcement of how beautiful she looks helped but not enough for her to forget her classmate's harmful taunts. This led to long times of isolation and time to herself for many years, but it did lead to long walks in nature and her taking pictures and uploading them to the internet. Many people liked and shared her pictures and she kept going till she decided to turn the camera around and start taking pictures of herself. Her popularity boomed and her self-esteem issues were a thing of the past. Her parents were happy to see their little angel coming out of her groove and being more sociable again, but the longer she continued her self-photography sessions, the more they began to worry. They watched what photos she uploaded and seeing her wear swimsuits and fake semi-nude shots made them worry she is exposing herself too much. This lead to many fights and even her parents confiscating her phone and deleting her account. It broke Francesca's heart and felt a part of her was taken away from her and she desired to get back onto the modeling game. Eleanor 3 She got creative by using her friend's phones and emailing the pics to her and then uploading it to another account. Her parents never knew and even after Francesca left their house, they believed that she got out of this phase of her life. Francesca tried to make it as a model but didn't enjoy the strict lifestyle and the cut-throat attitude of everyone around her. So she ditched that dream and went back to self-employment by modeling for herself. She made some money doing some sponsored photos and product reviews for things like make-up and start-up clothing lines. It made some money, but not enough to make a living off of. It resulted in her taking a job as a receptionist at an office and, when she was not answering phones or emails, would take more pics of her in her office attire for her ever-growing gallery. Francesca started getting followers and with that began to attract the creeps. Private messages with risque and downright disturbing messages demanding sexual pictures or acts from her. She put them off and would even toy with them about meeting up with them and never showing up. She waited for the right message, hopefully from a prominent rich company, that would allow her to be an online model fulltime. More info about this game here. Appearances and Cameos * Eleanor 3 (Cameo) Facts *Francesca thought about doing a softcore porn shoot series to make some extra cash but opted to work in an office instead. *Francesca's first account name was RebelFan66, a nod to her school's team name. Once her parent's deleted that account, she picked the new screen name LittleReadHead99. *Francesca's modeling career lasted for one photoshoot where the photographer lashed out at her for being too naive and inexperienced. Francesca left in tears and vowed never to work for another person besides herself again.